There is a continuing need for plows, particularly of the gang, disc plow nature, effective to make maximum use of the tractive effort of a tractor and to provide a well-prepared, uniform planting bed in the earth. While there have been a relatively large number of such devices manufactured and patented, there is still a need for such a plow that balances and effectively uses the tractive effort on the plow, is easy to maneuver and handle, and is easy to invert and return.